My Lovely Brother
by Yuri for Summer
Summary: Tenten dan Kiba adalah sahabat.Saking dekatnya,Tenten menyebut Kiba sebagai kakaknya.Perasaan tersembunyi Tenten terhadap Kiba ,dan kedatangan murid baru bernama Sai,menambah warna kehidupan mereka semua. AU! Kibashion, Kibaten,Saishion.


**My Lovely Brother**

**By Yuri for Summer**

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Imotou and Aniki<strong>

"Aku berangkat!"

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

Tenten menutup gerbang rumahnya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sekolah. Di hadapannya, temannya, Temari sudah menunggu daritadi.

"Yuk," ajak Temari. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju sekolah. Tepatnya menuju halte bis dulu sih.

Di dalam bis, masing-masing dari mereka tidak terlalu memperdulikan orang lain. Tenten yang duduk di sebelah jendela, menatap gedung dan pohon yang seolah-olah bergerak dilihat dari pandangannya. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah langit yang berawan, tetapi tidak mendung. Temari yang duduk di sebelahnya, mengangguk-angguk menikmati lagu yang dia dengar dari mp3 player. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk mp3 player itu sesuai dengan tempo. Keduanya sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, bahkan sampai bis berhenti di tempat tujuan.

"Jadi, kita gak dapet gangguan nih?"

Bersyukurlah, karena akhirnya Temari membuka pembicaraan setelah perjalanan di dalam bis yang membutuhkan waktu kira-kira setengah jam. Tenten mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Gangguan?" tanya Tenten. Temari memutar bola matanya.

"Ya iyalah. Biasanya'kan, dia datang sambil..." ucapan Temari terhenti ketika seorang anak cowok berlari dan menepuk kepala Tenten dari belakang dengan keras, bukan, sangat keras. Tentu saja membuat Tenten nyaris saja terjatuh.

"_Morning, little sister!_" cowok itu menyapa tanpa rasa bersalah bahwa tadi dia sudah nyaris saja menyiksa seorang Tenten, bahkan dia tidak berhenti dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke dalam kelas. Temari menghela nafas, inilah 'gangguan' yang dia maksud.

Nama cowok itu Inuzuka Kiba. Sebenarnya dia bukan kakak laki-lakinya Tenten. _Well_, perlu diketahui bahwa Tenten adalah anak tunggal yang, pastinya, tidak mempunyai seorang kakak pun. Bahkan mereka berdua gak punya hubungan darah sama sekali.

Jadi kenapa Kiba memanggil Tenten dengan sebutan _little sister_?

_Flashback On..._

Semuanya dimulai saat mereka masih kelas 5 SD. Masa-masa di mana kita bukan remaja total atau dewasa, tapi gak mau disebut anak kecil. Juga masa-masa untuk menyiapkan diri sebelum akhirnya menjadi anak kelas 6 yang penuh dengan dinamika Ujian Praktek, Ujian Tengah Semester,Ujian Akhir Semester, Ujian Akhir Sekolah, dan juga Ujian Nasional. Di saat waktu istirahat, dimana anak-anak mengosongkan kelasnya untuk bermain, Tenten yang berumur 10 tahun menangis di kelas. Sendirian...

Yah, tidak juga. Sebenarnya, di depan kelas, Kiba yang berumur 11 tahun baru saja sampai di kelas ketika dilihatnya Tenten yang lagi duduk mengusap air matanya, lalu terisak sendiri, dan menempelkan dagunya ke atas meja sambil sesenggukan. Kiba menatap Tenten dari dekat pintu dengan heran.

"Kau kenapa?" pertanyaan Kiba membuat Tenten terkejut. Cewek berambut hitam itu mendongak, melihat ke arah Kiba yang berjalan ke arah dia. Tenten menunduk, tidak ingin tampangnya yang habis menangis terlihat. Biarpun itu sebenarnya sia-sia.

"Kau punya masalah?" tanya Kiba lagi. Tenten kembali menempelkan dagunya ke meja.

"Nenek...Nenek..." Tenten kembali sesenggukan lagi sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan neneknya?

"Nenekku meninggal pagi ini..." Kiba kaget mendengarnya. Neneknya meninggal? Pantas saja daritadi Tenten agak menyendiri. Padahal'kan, Tenten gak tergolong sebagai seorang yang kuper.

' "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak izin saja?" tanya Kiba. Tenten menggeleng pelan.

"Mana mungkin? Hari ini'kan ulangan Bahasa. Kamu tahu'kan bagaimana repotnya minta ujian susulan ke Kabuto-Sensei?" jawab Tenten, Kiba mengangguk mengerti. Tentu saja, pasti ketika meminta ulangan susulan, dia langsung ceramah panjang mengenai betapa pentingnya masuk sekolah dan ruginya kita jika izin atau sakit selama 1 jam. Mungkin bisa lebih.

"Hiks..." Tenten mulai menangis lagi. Kiba ikut muram. Pasti dia sangat dekat dengan neneknya. Kiba mengusap kepala Tenten dengan lembut.

"Eh?" Tenten yang kaget langsung mendongak.

"Sudahlah, kalau terlalu sedih, nenekmu gak bisa ke Surga dong," kata Kiba. Tenten menyeka air matanya. Kiba langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Dan kalau ada masalah, jangan dipendam kayak tadi. Lihat? Jadi menangis sendirian'kan? Sudahlah. Anggap saja aku ini kakakmu," kata Kiba lagi. Kakak? Tenten tampak sedang berpikir sejenak. Sesaat kemudian, seulas senyum pun muncul di wajah Tenten. Kiba menekan kepala Tenten dengan lembut.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik. Iya'kan? _Little sister?_" ucap Kiba sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Tenten terkikik kecil mendengarnya.

Yah, inilah awal dari panggilan 'kakak-adik' mereka.

_Flashback Off..._

"Waktu pertama kenal kalian, aku pikir kalian berdua pacaran,"ujar Temari, Tenten tertawa renyah.

"Hampir semua orang bilang begitu. Padahal, sebenarnya enggak," jawab Tenten.

"Hai, Tenten! Hai Temari!"

Kedua orang yang namanya disebut itu menoleh. Cewek berambut panjang dikuncir setengah menyapa mereka, lalu berlari kecil menuju Kiba dan merangkul lengannya. Tenten tersenyum kecil.

"Baru saja diomongin," gumam Tenten begitu melihat Shion (nama cewek tadi) dirangkul Kiba menuju gedung sekolah. Diam-diam Tenten merasa agak sedih. Ya, persahabatan dari kecil telah membuat Tenten memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Kiba. Bukan sebagai kakak dan adik, tetapi dari wanita ke pria. Sederhananya, cinta.

Sayangnya,hal ini juga yang membuat Tenten ragu untuk melakukan 'penyerangan'. Karena berdasarkan yang dia tahu, Kiba lebih senang berteman dekat. Tidak lebih. Dia takut, takut kalau seandainya dia menyatakan perasaan -atau paling tidak pendekatan-, hubungan mereka meregang atau lebih parahnya ya, tidak bicara lagi untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Bahkan dia menyembunyikannya dengan berkata bahwa dia menyukai Sasori, senior yang 2 tahun lebih tua dari dia. Tahun ini dia baru saja lulus SMA.

Dan ketika mereka pertama kali masuk SMA, Kiba berkenalan dengan seorang cewek di klub yang sama dengannya dan kini menjadi pacarnya. Dialah Shion yang barusan lewat, yang barusan menyapa Tenten, yang barusan merangkul lengan Kiba dengan mesra, yang barusan...

"Woy, bengong aja!"

Sekali lagi Temari menyadarkan tokoh utama kita dari dunia pikirannya, saudara-saudari.

"Ehehehe..." Tenten cengengesan. Temari tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Tenten.

Sepertinya Temari menyadari isi hatinya...

"Tenang saja, suatu saat kamu pasti bakal kayak Kiba dan Shion. Tunggu saja, Sasori pasti nembak kamu."

...Ternyata tidak.

Dan bel sekolah pun berbunyi tak lama setelah itu.

.

.

.

Jika kau bertanya mengenai kelas XI-H, kemungkinan mereka akan bilang kalau itu adalah kelas paling berisik di seluruh kelas XI. Bayangkan, kalau masalah nyorakin orang, pasti sekelas bakal langsung kompak. Kiba juga termasuk dari salah satu anak-anak tukang nyorakin di kelas XI-H. Dengan bangganya dia menunjukkan bahwa dia termasuk salah satu 'provokator' kalau mau nyorakin orang-orang. Bener-bener deh...

"Anak-anak, kita kedatangan seorang murid baru."

Seluruh kelas langsung sunyi senyap mendengar dua kata yang dilontarkan Minato-Sensei, wali kelas mereka. Juga kemunculan anak cowok di sebelahnya sedang berdiri di sebelah guru itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kebiruan cocok dengan kulitnya yang berwarna putih, dengan kacamata berbingkai penuh berwarna hitam bertengger dengan kuat. Sebagian cewek pada kesenengan, yang cowok menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi cowok keren. Padahal mereka sudah tersiksa karena para cewek lebih suka melirik ke arah Kiba,si kapten klub karate yang 'jatuh cinta' sama _manga_ alias komik Jepang -padahal Kiba sudah punya Shion-. Sekarang, datang lagi anak cowok yang kelihatannya bakal jadi penambah halangan mereka. Menyedihkan...

Karena kita belum mengetahui namanya, mari kita panggil dia cowok berkacamata.

"Nah, dia ini namanya Sai. Pindahan dari kota sebelah," kata Minato-Sensei.

Baiklah, kita panggil cowok tadi Sai.

"Nama saya Sai. Salam kenal!" Sai memperkenalkan diri. Senyum ramah namun jantan terpampang di wajahnya. Kiba melihat sekelilingnya. Para anak cowok mengangkat bahu, pasrah akan penderitaan mereka. Hehe, dia tertawa kasihan. Jadi agak sedih mengetahui kenyataan. Kiba tambah cengar-cengir.

Namun raut wajah si penggemar _manga_ itu berubah ketika melihat Shion, yang duduk tak jauh dari bangkunya, sedang bertopang dagu melihat cowok itu-Sai- dengan wajah memerah alias terpesona. Tampang Kiba langsung berubah sedikit jengkel. Kenapa dia malah terpesona ngelihat cowok lain sementara pacarnya ada di kelasnya sendiri?

"Nah, kamu duduk di ujung sana ya. Itu, di belakang Kiba," tunjuk Minato-Sensei ke belakang Kiba. Sai mengangguk, Kiba kaget. Apalagi ketika Sai duduk di belakangnya sambil berbicara padanya,

"Hai, gue Sai. Kita temenan ya!"

Kiba menoleh ke belakangnya, Sai tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Iya, gue Kiba," jawab Kiba, membalas senyumannya. Ekor matanya melihat ke arah Shion yang menoleh ke arahnya, tersenyum sekaligus tersipu. Biasanya Kiba akan tersenyum pada cewek itu jika Shion sedang menatapnya. Namun sekarang dia bingung.

Sebenarnya Shion sedang menatap dia atau Sai sih?

Waktu istirahat, di mana semua murid akan bebas melakukan apapun yang dia mau selama 30 menit ke depan. Tidak terkecuali bagi Tenten yang sedang memasukkan buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas dan menghela nafas sejenak.

"Stt! Hei, _imotou!_."

Tenten menoleh ke arah pintu kelas karena dia tahu itu panggilan untuk dia seorang. Kiba melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Tenten menghampirinya di luar kelas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tenten. Kiba menarik tangannya pergi dari kelas menuju bangku taman.

Kiba menghela nafas begitu mereka berdua sudah duduk di bangku taman.

"Gue pengen curhat."

Hah? Tenten cengo. Curhat? Seorang yang santai kayak Kiba Inuzuka curhat? Please deh, ah! Yang bener dong!

"Lu bener-bener _kakak_ kan?" ucap Tenten dengan tidak percaya. Kali ini Kiba yang cengo.

"Bukan! Gue orang misterius!" balas Kiba dengan sinis.

"Cih! Prett!"

"Kenapa sih lu!"

"Kembaliin _kakak_ gue yang stress itu!"

"Gue Kiba nih! Ah, elah," Kiba yang tadinya bete jadi makin bete. Bener-bener deh si cewek satu ini. Tenten nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Hehehe, maaf," katanya dengan santai. Kiba membuang muka. Tenten menghela nafas panjang.

"Iya deh, lu mau curhat apaan?" tanya Tenten. Kiba bersandar di bangku tamannya.

"Kelas gue kedatangan anak baru. Cowok..."Kiba memulai pembicaraan, namun Tenten memotongnya.

"Wah? Bagus dong! Lu punya temen baru!" komentar Tenten.

"Dengerin gue dulu!" bentak Kiba. Tenten langsung terdiam. Kiba melanjutkan.

"Dia keren, gue harus akui itu. Dia juga ramah. Yang gue takutin cuma soal si Shion..."

"Kenapa sama si Shion? Dia naksir sama anak itu?" sela Tenten. Kiba terdiam, kayaknya Tenten mulai mengerti nih arah pembicaraannya.

"Mungkin, tapi..." belum selesai Kiba berbicara, Tenten menepuk pundaknya.

"Jangan berpikiran buruk gitu, dong! Belum tentu juga Shion kayak gitu..." kata Tenten.

"Tapi, kalau dilihat dari sisi..."

"Denger." ucap Tenten, kali ini lebih tegas. Kiba kembali terdiam. Tenten melanjutkan.

"Jangan pernah berpikiran buruk terhadap seseorang. Apalagi dia itu'kan cewek lu. Harusnya, lu jangan _negative thinking_ gitu. Justru lu harus percaya sama dia. Oke!" Tenten mengakhiri pidatonya dengan mengangkat tangannya ke atas seolah sedang mengumandangkan kemerdekaan.

"Semangat!"

BUK!

"Argh!"

Kiba dan Tenten terkejut begitu mendengar suara lain. Sai mengusap-usap dagunya yang barusan terkena 'tinju' dari Tenten. Kiba menelan ludah. Jangan-jangan tadi Sai mendengar pembicaraan mereka lagi. Sementar Tenten, yang tidak melihat wajah cowok itu, langsung gelagapan.

"Eh, Ah, Sorry. Gue gak sengaja. Maaf!" Tenten panik setengah mati.

"Er... Eheheh. Ga apa-apa kok, gue juga salah..." jawab Sai sambil menatap Tenten. Mereka berdua saling menatap.

Mata Tenten melebar.

Mulut Sai setengah terbuka.

Keduanya saling menunjuk dengan agak gemetar.

"KAU!" teriak mereka berdua.

Kiba tambah bingung.

Waduh, kok makin ribet yah?

_Bersambung..._

* * *

><p><strong>Huwaa! Setelah hampir setahun gak nulis fic dan menjadi silent reader, Yuri-chan kembali! Hehe, kangen juga nih jadi author! Oke, kritik dan saran diterima!<strong>

**XD**

**Yuri-chan**


End file.
